kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Protect Ye' Neck
, Coffee What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: All Blackheart Everything Avast, ye' squiffy landlubber! Blackheart be needin' your help. If ye' know what's good for ye', ye' best do as I say! Help me find th' perfect spot for me buttress. ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clear away the brush. Tap the ruin to clear the brush. : 00:10:00 Ah, great find thar, bucko! I feel bad for th' addled scallywag that attempted t' rival me! TASK COMPLETE! “The damage caused by sibling rivalry is all relative.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Spike Air I say, 'tis be th' perfect spot t' set up me buttress. First things first... I be needin' some barrier t' shield from dirty scoundrels. Help me search for spikes, bucko! ☐ Search the Jungle for bamboo spikes. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Collect the bamboo spikes. Tap the Bamboo Spikes to collect. : 01:00:00 Ho! These be what I need! Always protect ye'self, bucko! Ye' never know who be after ye' booty. It could be anyone! TASK COMPLETE! “Blackheart's interest in protection has spiked.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Bam Boo! 'Tis bamboo be long 'n pointy. Just what me buttress could use around it's proximity. Help set them up 'n maybe I'll give ye' somethin' nice... ☐ Protect the area by placing the bamboo spikes. Tap Blackheart's Buttress to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Blow me down! I like t' see any ol' parrot lovin' scurvy dog come at Blackheart now!!! TASK COMPLETE! “Who is Blackheart protecting himself from?” REWARD : 100 : 25 : 1 TASK: Roam for Bone Ho! What me buttress needs is somethin' scary 'n fierce. Somethin' that will scare off th' yellow bellied sprogs, savvy? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the Skeleton Statue! Tap the Skeleton Statue to collect. : 01:00:00 Ahhh 'tis be an impeccable discovery, bucko! Whoever be seein' 'tis will definitely be knowin' I take no quarter! TASK COMPLETE! “Makes no bones about it, we be a skeleton crew!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Roam for Bone II Me buttress is comin' along quite handsomely! Help me set up th' skeleton statue at me buttress' entryway. ☐ Put the skeleton statue at the entrance. Tap Blackheart's Buttress to upgrade. : 08:00:00 Shiver me timbers! 'Tis be more fierce than I first thought. Thar be no chance those addled sprogs will move forward after seein' 'tis! TASK COMPLETE! “Blackheart thinks he is bad to the bone.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Cannonball of Energy Ye' can never be certain about any ol' sea dogs out thar, bucko! Get somethin' in them, 'n they be havin' th' will of more than just any ol' Jack. I be needin' t' set up me cannons just in case they come with a squadron! Take th' Hot Air Balloon over thar! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Avast! Those be them. Take 'em back t' me buttress so I can get them ready, savvy? TASK COMPLETE! “Me buttress would be incomplete without cannons.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Cannon Impress Me These be some impressive cannons, bucko! More powerful than th' ones we found prior. ☐ Set up the cannons! Tap Blackheart's Buttress to upgrade. : 08:00:00 Even th' most puffed up privateers will think twice after seein' these! TASK COMPLETE! “The cannonball is always in Blackheart's court!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Brew Break Gar! I can't keep me deadlights open. I need somethin' with a kick. I think be needin' come coffee, ye' rascal. ☐ Plant some coffee for Blackheart. Purchase Coffee from the Market under Crops. 2 to skip 'Tis will do th' trick, bucko! Sometimes even th' mighty Blackheart gets a bit groggy. But don't be tellin' no one! TASK COMPLETE! “Never mug a pirate's coffee!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Flagged Up How will those treacherous harbour hog's know 'this be Blackhert's Buttress? By putting up me flag, bucko! ☐ Search the Jungle for Blackheart's Flag. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up Blackheart's flag. Tap Blackheart's Flag to collect. : 01:00:00 Ah don't be scared, bucko, Blackheart takes kindly t' ye' help. Ye' sure ye' don't want t' go on account with me on th' Devil's Howl? TASK COMPLETE! “Would you really join Blackheart's crew?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: But Why? Belay what ye' doin' 'n put me' flag at th' top of me buttress! ☐ Put up Blackheart's flag. Tap Blackheart's Buttress to complete. : 10:00:00 Yo-ho-ho! What a lovely site, ain't it? Everyone be knowin' that be th' one 'n only Blackheart's emblem! TASK COMPLETE! “You must find out who Blackheart is protecting himself from.” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=14 |Swords_Earned=1 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Blackheart's Lair |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-Jul-26 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.